What Should Have Not Been Possible
by NirvanaFrk97
Summary: He has rode the Nimbus, he wields the Spirit Bomb, twice he's been allowed to keep his body in Other World. So why? Why was he controlled? He's a pure-hearted, righteous hero. It shouldn't be possible for him to fall into the darkness. But he was dragged into it anyways.


What Should Have Not Been Possible

**Well hello there fellow Dragon Ball Z fans, this is my first fanfic for DBZ since I usually wrote about D. Gray-man but I hope you like it. Now I know this was supposed to be impossible but I tried to give a reasonable excuse of how it was pulled off. I really hope you like it.**

* * *

"You're right, he is different than the others!" A shrieking voice rang through a dark room.

The voice belonged to a small, frail looking creature named Babidi, although he did not look threatening Babidi was probably the most dangerous being of the universe. Beside him stood Dabura, the Demon King of the parallel Earth, and also Babidi's controlled right hand man. Currently the two could be seen looking into a small crystal ball which contained the image of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta.

"He does have an evil heart. He didn't come here for the purpose of defeating evil like the others." Babidi cackled loudly. Dabura stood silently with a sadistic smile before he remembered what he noticed during the previous fight in which the weak child's father fought Yakon.

"Excuse me, master? I have just remembered something I noticed before this." He stated, interrupting Babidi before he released his mind control onto Vegeta.

"What is it this time Dabura?" Babidi asked obviously annoyed at being interrupted.

" Forgive me master but I felt that I should say this. During the last fight in which the boy's father fought Yakon, I noticed a brief surge of arrogance and bloodlust in his spirit. I believe that while Vegeta may have a very dark heart, this "Goku" as they call him may have stronger power than all of them." Dabura stated with a smug smile on his face. Babidi looked on with a troubled expression, this being was pure hearted, it would be impossible for him to be controlled. But if what Dabura said was true then it would prove useful to use this one to have Majin Buu be reborn.

"…Dabura. You'd better hope that this works." Is all he said before he set to work on controlling Goku.

* * *

Inside a room in Babidi's spaceship stood the Supreme Kai, half-saiyan Son Gohan, the former Saiyan Prince Vegeta, and the deceased Savior of the Earth Son Goku.

_What did Dabura mean when he said he found another recruit for us to fight? _Supreme Kai thought to himself. He believed that Dabura should have been Babidi's strongest fighter, and when he heard Goku and Vegeta state that Dabura shouldn't have been any problem for them unless it was seven years prior, he believed that no one should be able to arrive that was any stronger than Dabura. As he thought to himself, the other three warriors glanced warily around for any threatening ki. When suddenly Supreme Kai's eyes widened as he realized what Dabura meant.

_Wait don't tell me! _He spun his head towards Vegeta. _That's what he meant! Dabura must have meant that Vegeta is the new warrior! _Just as he was about to warn the others Goku suddenly grabbed his head and yelled in agony thoroughly shocking everyone.

"W-what!?" Both Supreme Kai and Vegeta yelled in astonishment.

"Father!" Gohan cried out.

Goku felt that his head was splitting apart, something was probing his head with malicious intent. It didn't take long before he began to fight back by fortifying his mental defenses and ignoring any dark temptations.

* * *

Babidi was currently using his full magic abilities to try and take control of the human warrior, as much as he hated to admit it, the warrior was currently starting to overpower Babidi's mental attack.

"I-Impossible! How is this human able to fight against me!?" He yelled out desperately. Dabura stood by covering his eyes from Babidi's powers.

"M-master! The human obviously has a pure soul! But there has to be at least one dark thought in his head!" He yelled out, Babidi glanced over towards him as he also realized that.

"Y-You're right!" And with that Babidi temporarily ended his mental assault however he used his magic to search into the memories of Goku seeing everything about said warriors life before he reached a block.

_Amnesia, huh? That's not so hard. _Applying even more power, Babidi easily broke through the obstacle and continued his search until…

"T-This is, this is it!" He cackled loudly.

* * *

Goku was trying to catch his breath as he felt the sudden pain in his head recede. Gohan rushed towards to help support his father.

"W-what was that?" The world's former savior asked feeling exhausted.

"It was Babidi, I don't know why but I think he chose to control Goku as his own. Luckily Goku's pure heart was able to counteract it." Supreme Kai answered.

"I don't see why he bothered to choose Kakarot, this clown's purity is an insult to a Saiyan's pride. He would have done better with someone as evil as I am." Vegeta growled.

"Hey come on Vegeta, don't joke like that." Gohan laughed nervously.

"I was surprised as well, Vegeta was a candid choice but for some reason Babidi chose Goku." Supreme Kai added silencing Gohan as he was shocked at what could've been.

"Well… Well at least he didn't get me, right?" Goku panted with a tired smile. It was then when he once again felt another painful mental attack, grunting, he saw images run through his head. Images of his life before he hit his head shocked Goku, he saw brief image of his parents looking at him through the window of an Attack Ball before sending him away Planet Vegeta to what he guessed, Earth. While he was caught off guard with that certain memory he heard a phrase run through his head.

_Wake up Kakarot, destroy all life forms._

And with that, all of Goku's mental defenses were destroyed and the searing pain returned with a vengeance. Because of the large amount of pain, Goku powered up to a Super Saiyan in a vain attempt to fight off the attack blowing back the other three.

"F-Father! Fight back!"

"Yes Goku, Don't allow Babidi to win"

However both Supreme Kai's and Gohan's voices were unable to reach Goku's ears. Vegeta growled darkly to himself as he realized this.

"Fools. It's too late, Kakarot has already lost." He muttered while looking on at the still and panting form of his rival.

Gone was the hero who fought for good, gone was the vanquisher of evil. The still warrior suddenly looked up with a feral gaze and most noticeably a large "M" imprinted on his forehead. Just as Vegeta, Supreme Kai and Gohan recoiled back in shock, Babidi's voice rang through the room.

"Welcome back, I hope you had a nice rest, Majin Kakarot."

* * *

**DUH DUH DUN! Enter Majin Kakarot!**

**Phew, man this was a little tougher than I thought. I had to refer to the manga, anime and wiki page to be able to write this. Hell, I even used a little bit of Dragon Ball Minus here.**

**So what did you think?**

**I hope I didn't have the characters too OOC here. Yes I know Babidi doesn't refer to anyone as Majin except for Buu but I did it for dramatic effect. Again, I tried to make my own excuse on how Goku was able to be controlled but hopefully you guys like it.**

**I'm sorry to say that this is only a one-shot. Sorry guys but I'm not confident enough to make an entire DBZ story, mostly because I can't think of what to do, I suck at action sequences, and because I feel like I'll struggle to keep everyone in character. But anyone can use this as a base for their own story, as long as you give credit where it's due. That and be sure to tell me so then I can read your story :D**

**I hope you liked my story, be sure to review and please no flames, I'd rather not read a half-assed stupid review in which the person says Goku's too pure-hearted to be controlled. Babidi didn't control Goku's heart, he manipulated Goku's mind.**


End file.
